An image recording apparatus for recording images on an elongated strip-shaped recording medium and what is called a post-processing machine for processing the elongated strip-shaped recording medium on which images are recorded by the image recording apparatus have heretofore been known. In such an image recording apparatus, multiple independent images are sequentially printed in a longitudinal direction of the recording medium. Examples of the post-processing machine include another image recording apparatus for recording images on the back surface of the recording medium, a cutting apparatus for cutting the recording medium, a folding apparatus for folding the recording medium, and an half-cutting apparatus for cutting only a sticker layer of the recording medium comprised of a backing layer and the sticker layer.
Such a conventional image recording apparatus and such a conventional post-processing machine are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-46260, for example. An inkjet printer disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-46260 includes an image recording part for recording images on elongated strip-shaped recording paper, and a cutting part for cutting the recording paper on which images are recorded (in paragraph 0011, and FIG. 1).